


Chosen of the Gods

by Lord_Icarus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fisting, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Icarus/pseuds/Lord_Icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Raiza becomes the chosen champion of the goddess Uira, she is thrust into a eons old conflict of the Pantheon, the godly beings that have ruled their world. As she, along with 9 other champions wage war and love on each other and the gods they must battle the Eleventh of the Pantheon, Unlakala also known as the Banished who intends to overthrow the Pantheon and claim its power for its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I am an aspiring author. This is one of hopefully many original works. This will be a prologue of sorts and this story, along with my Twilight fic won't be updated until the end of October or mid-november. Sorry, but life loves to fuck you in the ass. Enjoy!
> 
> USD 25c= 62.5 molre  
> USD $1= 250 molre  
> USD $10= 2500 molre  
> USD $20= 5000 molre  
> USD $50= 12,500 molre (cashing in a reward for finding a celebrity's pet)  
> USD $10,000= 2,500,000 molre (dat Bill Gates life)  
> USD $100,000= 25,000,000 molre (swish, im ballin')  
> USD $1,000,000= 250,000,000 molre

Uira  looked down upon the mortal world from her throne. Around her, the other members of the Pantheon sat around her. Except for one.  Unlakala  the Entity or more commonly known know as the Banished or the Betrayer. Today was the day that the gods chose a champion, their herald and chosen of their power.  Unlakala , however, had decided to choose its early in an attempt to overthrow the Pantheon and gain control of its collective power. When a god chooses their champion, their own strength and ability is magnified. unfortunately, it had come close to succeeding. It was only due to the combined strength of  Uria ,  Mytar  and  Lytar  that  Unlakala  and its champion,  Morzan , was able to be defeated. They had vanished, and while the gods were certain he wasn't near, they all knew it was a matter of time before it returned.

Thunder rumbled in the sky as  Unlakala  and  Morzan  met  Uira  in battle. Swords clashed and lightning ripped throughout the sky.  Uira  having to deal with 2 enemies was not a problem, she was the goddess of war after all. She  iincapacitated  the champion, cutting his arm off, reveling in the gush of blood from his shoulder and his scream of pain. She whirled around to block a strike only to find two blades, white and black respectively, belonging to  Mytar  and  Lytar , preventing a strike that would have rendered her incapable of battle. It lifted up its sword and  backflipped  to a safe distance, landing by his champion.  Mytar  and  Lytar  lowered their blades, looking regal in their armor. Black and white energy churned around them and  Uira  walked and stood next to them, her own gray aura palpable as well. It looked at them, analyzing the situation, before grabbing  Morzan  by his good arm and  warp ing away.  Uira  collapsed, exhausted. She battled for 3 days and nights and she hadn't even won. Hell, she hadn't even stopped the fight without assistance.

Back in the present, she could sense  Mytar  and  Lytar's  gaze on her from across the circle. The gods of Death and Life respectively, they were a force to be reckoned with. They answered only to  Ashetah , the Mother Goddess and were some of the most powerful beings in the pantheon. However,  Uira  was friends (their only, really and her only as well, aside from  Mihara ) with the Twin Gods as they were known sometimes.  Uira  looked up at the rest of the Pantheon, the Looking Glass between them in the middle of the circle. It was time to chose their champion. Like the other gods around her,  Uira  gathered her aura, gray energy swirling around her as she raised her hand and shot a beam of pure, gray energy at the Looking Glass. She felt the tug as her champion was chosen and she  warp ed  to the mortal world in order to complete the final part of her ritual.

CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG

Raiza  downed what must have been her third cup of beer that evening. As Seventh General of the armies of  For zalore , she had successfully commanded her regiment in seizing not one, but two garrisons today, one of which controlled a crucial trade route that was necessary for the kingdom. However, when that battle had ended, with her sword through the garrison commander's neck, she had been bathed in greyish flames. Her soldiers called it a blessing of the gods and started calling her  Gra ymarch . Subsequently, it had been known as the battle of  Gra ymarch . Tossing down a few  molre  to pay for her drinks, she waved goodbye to her soldiers and exited the tavern, heading for home. Silently joining her as soon as she started walking was Caius, her second in command. He was as silent as his footsteps before he spoke.

"That was no ordinary blessing of the gods, was it?" he spoke in his quiet voice.

"No, it most certainly wasn't. I'm thinking horrible timing is a better explanation, " she replied, equally as quiet.

"That begs another question - or questions -  then."

"What was it and why ?" I said, echoing what I'm sure was his exact thoughts.

Suddenly, we heard a streak. We were a mere seven minutes walk away from my home in the dark of the night. We had turned down a street with no other entrances except for a side alley. Caius pulled his sword out slowly, while I unstrapped my half-b roadsword,  Granmarg , from my back. I left  Zaborg , my claymore in my hip sheath. We spared a single look at  eachother  before rushing into the alley.

We were confronted with a scene and it seemed as if they hadn't heard us approach. There were ten  men in the alley and two women, two beautiful women. One man was on  the ground  convulsing, a gash across his solar plexus, leaking blood. Another thin reedy man was being held in front of one woman, a knife at his throat. The other woman was hiding behind the one with the knife. The other eight men, however, looked stronger than your average man and we could guess what their intentions were. The first woman caught sight of us and without preamble slit the man's throat.

[A/N: For battle music, play [The Encounter](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_78iSb4ZnY) (Kingdom Hearts II OST)

Caius and I jumped into motion. His sword was already stabbing through one man's back and another one's neck met the steel of  Granmarg , his head rolling on the floor. What can I say, I like a good beheading. I had moved on the kill another two people when grey energy started swirling around my body. I was on  autopliot , but in my mind I was wondering now what this meant. It was unheard of to receive two "blessings" in the course of 1 day, much less 1 half-lifetime. With Caius beside me, we made short work of the remaining thugs through various methods of killing which translates into beheading and having a sword run through your heart. Bad happenings, swords running through your heart. Soon, we were standing in a blood-spattered alley, various heads separated from bodies rolling around. A better nickname than  Graymarch  would have been the  B eheader . That would have made sense.

The two women had apparently been standing there the entire time. The was a noticeable change to their demeanor. They looked no longer like scared little women, they looked regal and in charge. I was heavily fighting the urge to bow, scrape and kneel before them, to make myself worthless in their eyes. I looked over and saw Caius fighting the same urge himself, although he was having a worse time of it than me; he kneeling were buckling and shaking.

Looking at us, the first woman raised an amused eyebrow, as if our antics were expected yet still funny. A gray aura began to wisp and waft around her while a burgundy aura began to do the same to the second lady. Knowing it was happening to me as well, I looked over to Caius and saw a burgundy aura around him. It was then that I knew. I was in the presence of two mem bers of the Pantheon

CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG

I let out a full-blown smirk at  Mihara  as the mortal realized just who (and what) we were. As we gathered our auras about us, our chosen champions auras' responded. Together, we let our true image show, well as much of it as we could without burning the mortals - and everything in this town with them - up. Slowly, recognition dawned upon their faces and they finally dropped to one knee and prostrated themselves before us. I was enjoying the minute before  Mihara  let loose a belly-busting laugh. I looked over to her as well as the mortals until she finally stopped laughing.

"Get up! By the Ash, we're only gods," she replied to our questioning looks. This cause d me to turn all the way toward her, hands on my hips until I heard more laughter. I looked back at the mortals where  Raiza  was laughing and pointing at me while a more composed Caius was fighting to hold a smirk. I growled before walking over to  Raiza  and gripping her shoulder. Wishing  Mihara  good luck, she stuck her  ton gue out at me before I  warped  away to  Raiza's  residence with  Raiza  in tow.

I appeared in  Raiza's  room, gently placing  Raiza  on the floor, seeing as she had somehow landed in my arms. I had a lot of explaining to do.

CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG CotG

My mind was reeling. I had just found out about a  pratice  that had been around as long as humans, a betrayal of the Pantheon and the fact that I was supposed to have sex with a goddess since I was her chosen champion . I guess my mind was reeling most from the SEX with a freaking GODDESS. And not any goddess, no, it had to be the freaking goddess of WAT.  That can always surprise you, although in retrospect as a general with one of the best records and armies in  Fo rzalore . I could subconsci ously tell she was watching me, waiting for a reaction. I didn't have one. I was numb all over. Slowly, I raised my head in looked her in the eye.

"What about Caius? And all the men?"

"Caius was the chosen champion of  Mihara , one of my few friends and the goddess of justice. As for the men, they were a test to see if you were truly worthy of being a champion for a god. "

It was then that I saw that  Uira  was naked. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not straight, I'm pan. So of course I'm dumbstruck and not numb anymore when I see her boobs. I mean, by the Ash, they're huge. I looked at the milk chocolate mounds, almost drooling. I inadverte ntly sent a prayer to  Kultara , goddess of home and love and I saw  Uira  smirk. Fuck it, there was no way I was willingly giving up what I knew was going to be some fucking hot sex, with or without the goddess factor. 

I saw her wave her hand and my clothes were gone. I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips before kissing all around her collarbone. One of my hands had reached out and was grabbing her left breast, massaging the mound in my hand. I reared back and pressed my lips against the nipple of  Uira's  other breast, rolling it between my teeth. I could feel the slight tremors in her body and hear her breathy moans of pleasure. I let her breast go and trailed my hand down to cup her warmth. She let out a high-pitched gasp and I released the breast in my mouth to explore the valley of her thighs. I placed kisses on the inside of her legs and soon, I was face to face with her mound.

She was shaved bare and I could see -and smell- the wetness pooling inside. I leaned forward and gave an experimental lick. She gasped again and this time I was all business. I licked the sides of her slit before I sent my tongue probing inside.  Uira  had fallen back on the bed, her legs squeezing my head in a vice grip, her hand preventing my head from moving as well. Not that I had any intention of moving, she tasted fucking awesome, like sunshine and cherries. Oh, the irony (or is that a pun) would be funny, if only she still had her cherry. She went over the edge when I inserted two fingers inside her and began thrusting.

I removed myself from in between her thighs and moved up to straddle her pussy. She looked up from her haze and I simply smirked and started grinding. She threw her head back and moaned again and it all of my willpower to continue grinding as well. However, we both didn't last long and our orgasms were powerful. She came first, with a breathy sighing of my name and I came right after her, collapsing onto her, my boobs squishing hers. Slight spasms rocked our bodies as I reflected that I had just one orgasm and I was nearly spent. I was usually able to hold out for much longer.

I didn't do that much more thinking however, because I could feel  Uira  fingertips at both my entrances. I looked up and she was wearing the very same grin I had on my face minutes earlier. She entered me with both sets of fingers and I moaned loudly. Retracting one set, she set about probing the entrance to my ass. She massaged the area of the hole while maintaining a thrust inside my pussy with four of her fingers. She randomly slapped my ass, hard, between thrusts, something that never fails to turn me on. I felt her smirk against my cheek as I gushed even more when she did slap my ass. Finally, she inserted two fingers into my dark hole and I gasped. Few people had ever fingered, much less put their dick inside my asshole. She gained speed with her thrusting, fingering me in both holes. Soon I was gushing juices all over her fingers. I moaned at the feeling of the climax running through me. 

I was suddenly on the bottom and with a quick thrust, four fingers were inside me. I moaned again, my back arching upwards off the bed. She was flicking at my labia with her thumb until she tucked that in and suddenly there was a fist inside my pussy.

"Don't stop! Keep going!" Having four fingers inside me  had been overwhelming. Five was indescribable. I could barely speak except to beg for more, and thankfully  Uira  complied, relieving me  of even that small duty.

I moaned and moaned, my  fuse rapidly burning down, and I  felt herself tighten at  Uira 's  fist like I  meant to keep it in there . During my  orgasm, I felt  unimaginable pleasure, and I  felt acutely possessive of that leaden weight in my  cunt. Especially since  Uira , bless her soul, kept thrusting while I  came back down.

"Oh,  Raiza ," she was saying. "Oh,  look at you." My pussy was spread wide before her invading hand, the clit stood up proud and tall, sweat glossing my  body like a mist of perfume, a wonderful breathlessness parting  Uira's  lips and animating her cleavage. She was a picture of sensuality, a masterpiece. And I, I was a debauched plaything yet I felt so good.

She slowly extricated her hand, finger by finger by thumb out of my pussy. Not satisfied, she delved down and began eating me out like a did her and soon I was gushing again. Through the haze, I saw a  silverish -gray glow over my stomach right below where I assumed my belly button to be. As the glow faded, she snuggled up next to me in the crook of my arm. Suddenly, I couldn 't be bothered anymore and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> To any wondering, Uira is partly based off of Athena. All my gods, who you will see at a later date are based of my imagnination and Uira was the only influenced by existing culture. Also, for my Treasure Trove of Smut work where I write when I have block, i take suggestions. ORIGINAL WORK ONLY, NO FANDOM SUGGESTIONS. And if it is yaoi, it had better be damn good. Leave a comment.


End file.
